Play Nice
by Ghost Mana
Summary: A serial killer gets reincarnated as a seven year old kid to hunt down and murder the kid who killed him.


Disclaimer: I donnot own the Psi or matt, lindsay, peter, anton. everything else is mine! Mine! MINE!!!!! Bwahahahaha  
  
  
PLAY NICE  
  
  
  
  
In 1996, an evil male serial killer of about thirty, gets killed by fourteen year old punk kid. He gets reincarnated as a seven year old  
child. He vowed to have his revenge on the deathbed of his former body; this was how.   
  
"Wow,"Matthew Praeger remarked,"Hey Pete, take a look at this."   
  
Praeger threw the New Hampsphire Times over to the younger OSIR agent.   
  
"What?"Peter Axon replied, looking up in time to see the newspaper collide with the coffee cup he had been drinking out of. The  
startled agent accidentally spilled the coffee all down the front of his sweater. He frowned,"Grand,"Axon muttered,"what did you  
want me to see?"He wiped the coffee stain on his sweater with a towel before proceeding to clean the dripping coffee off of the  
table.   
  
"The front page article titled Three In A Row,"Praeger answered, hinting a laugh.   
  
After Axon was finished reading the article, his face expression changed from a little smirk to a frowning look of pity,"Oh my..."   
  
"The deaths are done by a serial killer. All of the deaths have two things in common: one, all are fourteen year old kids. Two, they  
are killed the same way."   
  
"How's that?"Axon asked, dredding the answer.   
  
"By being shot two times through the heart and a knife in their backs,"Praeger continued,"they asked us to find the killer."   
  
"Why??"   
  
"The killer is very strange. Many say it is the ghost of a serial killer murdered two years ago."   
  
Axon was speechless.   
  
When the Office of Scinctific Investagation and Research (OSIR) team arrived in New Hampsprire, they were greeted by the  
chief of police, Officer Jerry Pumice.It was from him that they learned the name of the 1996 serial   
  
killer. Praeger reluctantly asked Lindsay Donner to find any information on this guy, Daniel Johnson.   
  
Axon made some little friends. Two seven year olds, Hannah and Bently Jefferys. They told Axon stories of a fourteen year old  
kid. The pain of all children.   
  
"He was called Denny. Nobody knew if that was his real name or not. Denny was a regular boy, but very peculiar.   
  
He had no parents, murdered by thieves who ambushed their wagon while passing from Chester to New Hampsphire. Denny had  
escaped the ambush with his life, but to do what? He had no family, no home. He had only one shred of hope. He had money.  
Only a few dollars, but enough for food. When Denny reached the age of 18, a terrible war began in the depths of Russia. He was  
forced to go to war. It lasted three long years and Denny had survived. But by then he had lost his job because his employers  
thought him dead. War made him hard, kind of evil... Deaths of the friends he had made in the army he didn't even flinch. This  
fact impressed the druggies and mob leaders in his town. They offered him a job as an asasin. He was good at his job. When he  
reached twenty-five, Denny got out of that business. He started his own job: a high quality serial killer. He murdered at least  
twenty people by the age of thirty, he was married, devorced and had a kid. A fourteen year old, in which he named Murray.  
Murray found out about   
  
the serial killing business and put an end to it,"explained Bently.   
  
"What did Murray do?"Axon asked, glassy-eyed about the horrible tale.   
  
"Murray killed his father,"Hannah answered, amused at Axon's reaction to the wise-tale.   
  
At the round table meeting, Lindsay spilled her guts about the serial killer,"Daniel Johnson killed twenty-five people in total. He  
was killed by a teenager by, get this, two shots through the heart a a knife in his back."   
  
"The same as the teenaged victims,"Praeger observed.   
  
"Yes,"Lindsay agreed,"It's kind of odd that the one who killed Johnson was a teenager, and now the serial killer   
  
is killing a bunch of teenagers."   
  
"If I may go out on a limb here,"Axon started.   
  
"Here we go again,"Praeger muttered.   
  
Axon gave him a warning look before continuing,"Do you think that it may be possible that Daniel Johnson was   
  
killed and then reincarnated in some way? That he has come back for revenge on the teenager that killed him?"   
  
"That would explain the way he is killing them,"Donner guessed, backing up Axon's theory,"Johnson was killed by   
  
two shots through the heart and a knife in the back, the same tortured way that the teens are being murdered."   
  
Just then something inside Axon clicked. The clues, the story told by Bently. He knew!   
  
"Daniel Johnson had a son, Murray. Am I right?"Axon asked Donner.   
  
"Yes, but..."   
  
"When he was young, Johnson had the nickname Denny, right? And he went to war when he was eighteen?"   
  
"How did you know that?!"asked Lindsay, astonished.   
  
"His parents were killed in an ambush when coming to New Hampsphire?"   
  
Lindsay nodded.   
  
"They were coming from Chester."   
  
"How do you know all of this?"   
  
"Murray killed his father!"Axon was almost yelling by this time,"Johnson has returned to seek revenge. He will   
  
find Murray and kill him,"Axon got quiet,"Two shots through the heart and a knife in his back!"He started   
  
towards the door.   
  
"Where are you going?"Praeger asked.   
  
"To find Murray Johnson. Coming?"   
  
It didn't take long to find the killer's son. All Axon had to do was look him up in a phone book. His adress was with it.   
  
"Let me get this straight,"said Murray,"you're telling me that this serial killer is actually a reincarnation of my dead father and that  
he is intent on getting revenge on me by killing me the same way that I killed him two years ago?"   
  
"Yea,"said Praeger, nodding,"that just about sums it up."   
  
Murray sat down with an exasperated look on his face.   
  
"I know it may seem hard to believe,"Axon stated,"but the evidence is rock solid."   
  
"If all this were true,"Murray started,"what has he supposidly reincarnated as?"   
  
Praeger and Donner exchanged glances.   
  
"We aren't exactly sure just yet,"Lindsay explained.   
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door; Murray jumped at the sound. Praeger went to answer it. After a few minutes,  
Praeger returned. He faced Axon,"It's for you, Peter,"he said, taking a seat on the right of Lindsay Donner. Axon got up from his  
seat left of Donner and went to answer the door.   
  
It was Hannah.   
  
"What are you doing here?"Axon asked.   
  
"Bently was being mean, so I came here."   
  
"You're all wet."   
  
"Yes, it is rainning."   
  
"You'd better come in."   
  
Axon returned to the living room,"Murray, would it be okay if Hannah stayed for a minute?"   
  
"The more the merrier,"the sixteen year old sighed. Hannah entered and took a seat over behind Axon.   
  
"So,"said Praeger,"do you believe us?"   
  
"Well...,"Murray thought,"I suppose it is possible, but..."   
  
Murray stopped in mid-sentance.   
  
"But what?"Axon asked, excitedly.   
  
Murray had stopped because he had seen Hannah. He had also seen a silver shine. Hannah was staring at Murray   
  
with these deep blue eyes. She yanked a switchblade from inside her coat and, with amazing speed, threw it at   
  
Murray. Murray uttered a load moan as the knife lodged itself into his chest,missing his heart by inches. Hannah wasn't very angry  
by Murray not dying instantly by the knife, she pulled a 9mm browning out of her rain   
  
boot and fired two shots towards Murray, and then wasted all of the bullets, except for one, on shooting around   
  
the room. Hannah wanted nobody to know what had happened.   
  
One bullet skimmed Praeger's cheek. It was only after a solitary bullet got lodged into Axon's shoulder, when   
  
Hannah stopped. She didn't mean to hit Axon. He was the only one who had ever been relativly nice to her.   
  
She started to cry,"I-I didn't mean to hit you Peter,"Hannah said,"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."She brought the gun up to  
her heart,"I'm sorry Peter."She pulled the trigger and fell towards the floor. 


End file.
